Bittersweet
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. Set after Life Changing. Mei has to divide herself between a mother's job and her royal duties for the first time.


Mei observed Lee sleeping soundly on his crib. He was already 6 months old and growing up strongly. Her child was a very happy and easy going baby, a small copy of image and personality of his father. Alphonse would always show a big and proud smile every time someone would point their resemblance.

Touching her son's soft and dark hair, Mei took a sad and deep breath and it called her husband's attention as he stopped reading a book on their bed and looked at her worried:

\- What is it, Mei?

\- I feel like a terrible mom.

\- Why so?

\- Im going to leave him for two whole weeks. – she caressed the baby's cheek and he smiled at his sleep. – Isnt it terrible?

Alphonse smiled at her, kindly, putting his book aside:

\- Its only for two weeks. You have to go, its your job. It's the Emperor's annual trip around the country. The Captain of the Guard needs to be there with him.

\- I know… - she laid on their bed and looked at the ceiling with an annoyed look. – But no one told me it would be so heartbreaking to leave a child behind. He is so little.

\- Maybe because most of the warriors are not mothers. – he turned around and kissed her face, trying to undo the frown on her forehead. – Lan Fan only left her position when she and Ling got married, right? Yu was not even on their plans.

\- What if he cries all night long? What if he misses me and thinks I abandoned him? – she looked at him with the beautiful dark eyes full of concern.

\- Im going to be here with him, you know. Although Im not as competent as his mother, he will be fine. I will take good care of him. And Lan Fan already said he could spent the day with her and Yu and her nannies while Im working. There are some perks on being on the royal family.

\- I know you will take good care of him, Im sorry, I didn't mean otherwise. – kissing him lightly, her forehead rested against his. – Its just…

\- Everything you are feeling is normal. I would be as much as worried if I had to leave you two for a while.

\- If your job was not so boring I would consider changing positions. – her comment made him laugh and he hugged her tight.

\- I don't think I want to risk it. You wouldn't have the patient to deal with paperwork and dull people all day long.

\- Yeah, you're right. – their watched as Lee moved inside his crib and laid on his other side. They both smiled. – We made a pretty little one together, right?

\- Yes. But most of the credit is yours. With the uterus and the birth part. - his sentence made her smile.

\- What do you think he will be when he grows up?

\- I don't know. Whatever he wants to be. Just want to make sure I can help him out while he decides his path in life.

\- You know… - she stretched her arm and went pass the crib's wooden bars, touching the baby's little fingers. – I think no matter how old he gets, I will always worry about him. - Alphonse kissed her neck and held her tight from the back.

– I think that's what being a parent is about. When he was born I felt like half of my heart didn't belong to me anymore. - Mei chest was tight with the weight of her love for him. She turned around and looked at his golden eyes.

\- Did I already tell you you're the best father in the whole world? – he kissed her, appreciating her words.

– Its easier when you have the best mom by your side. But… it's a shame.

\- What?

\- We are going to miss our wedding anniversary, since you're away.

\- Eh?! – she looked at him terrified. – Is our anniversary? Already?!

\- Yes. – he was amused by her surprise. – By next week. Did you forget?

\- Oh my God! Im a terrible mom and wife! I thought it was only on the end of the month… Im sorry, Alphonse!

\- Its okay. You had busy days.

\- No, its not okay! I will make it up to you! When I returned, Im going to cook you a fancy dinner and… - her fast words were stopped by his serious and long kiss. There was a pinkish shade on her cheeks as they separated and Alphonse's voice was deep and low and she melted with the desire of his golden eyes.

\- You don't have to do anything fancy for me. But… can we celebrate it right now?

Mei kissed him back, her fingers running on his golden hair. He sat on the bed with his wife on his lap and his tongue touch hers on a deep and intimate kiss.

Alphonse was about to remove her shirt, when she stopped the kiss and whispered at him:

\- We are going to wake up the baby.

\- Ah, ok. Come with me! – he stood up and carried her while her legs were around his waist. And he continued the kiss while going outside the room pulling the covers with them. He laid the cloth on the living room floor and laid there with her. As his mouth devored hers, Mei could only think how handsome, strong and sexy her husband was. No matter how long they were together, he was always able to seduce her with mere actions.

Mei took his pajama pants off and massaged him with her fingers while he kissed her neck. He was already so hard and ready inside her small palm. His hands touched and massaged her breasts and kissed the space between them. Since his wife was still breastfeeding he couldn't enjoy them as much as he would, as they were sensitive. The younger Elric took his ministrations to other parts of her beautiful body, not forgetting to kiss or caressing any spots. It was incredible how fast she lost her baby weight and how much gorgeous she became after giving birth. Her frame was curvier and fuller.

He closed his eyes as entering her, feeling her wet and welcoming. But he didn't start to move just yet. He took his time. Alphonse wanted to memorize the warmth of her body for the days they would be apart. The feeling of being inside of her, her breathing, the way her dark eyes looked at him blurry in passion and raw lust. The long and black hair spread like the night sky had fallen down. Hers hands touched his face and brought him closer to a kiss, her tights went past his ribs, urging him to make love to her. Alphonse gladly obeyed to her desires. His wife was the most powerful and feared woman in the whole country. But he was the only one who would ever see her on her most private and vulnerable moments.

######

\- That's so much better than a fancy dinner. – Mei said, after the incredible orgasm her husband made her feel and it made him smile. They were laid side by side and he turned around, putting the dark bangs aside and kissing her forehead. – Are your knees okay?

\- Yes. Is your back okay?

\- Im okay. Its not the first time we do this on the floor. At least this time you were smart enough to bring a blanket. – she touched his handsome face. – Is it really okay Lee still sleeping in our bedroom? After so much time we spent on his nursery.

\- It's fine. I hated being alone as a kid. I would always climb on mom's bed or sleep together with Brother. He is still so small, let him be with us until he is older, so he can feel safe. And… it makes us creative, right? – he held her hand and brought it close to a kiss.

Even enjoying sex so much, those after moments of sweetness were Mei's favorite. But their attention was called with the baby's cry.

\- Oh, he is up! I will bring him here. – Alphonse got dressed and Mei sat down, covering her body with one of the loose covers he had brought. It took him a while to return with Lee on his arms and his round face red with the crying.

\- My big boy! – Mei smiled at him as Alphonse sat down and put him on her arms. – Why are you crying? Did you have a bad dream?

\- I think he is hungry.

\- Mama is here, it's all right. – the baby started to nurse and Alphonse's heart was tight as seeing them. The way Mei looked at their child as the most precious thing in the whole world and the baby's golden eyes focusing on her. The little boy grabbed a part of Mei's hair between his tinny fingers, while she caressed his cheek. Even being so young, Lee already recognized his mother's abundant love for him. - Lee… Mama is going away for a while. Don't worry, I will be back as soon as possible and Papa will take care of you. I will miss you every single moment we will be apart. I know you're going to cry and not understand, but… Mama loves you very, very much. Don't forget this, okay?

Her voice was heavy with emotion and Alphonse knew she was holding back tears.

Coming closer, he embraced her by her shoulders and kissed her face:

\- Mei, come back safely for us, okay? We will be here waiting for you.

\- I will. – she smiled at him, before kissing her husband lightly. - I promise.


End file.
